1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor having a torque converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an outboard motor having a torque converter interposed between an internal combustion engine and drive shaft to amplify output torque of the engine and then transmit it to the drive shaft for enhancing acceleration performance, etc., as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-315498 ('498). In this conventional technique, the torque converter includes a lockup clutch.